Most operating rooms have one or more permanent “whiteboards” where patient information and details relating to the surgical procedure are handwritten by hospital staff. Such information can include, for example, the name of the patient, the type of surgery that is being performed and the names of the medical personnel in the room. However, since the information on such whiteboards must be handwritten onto the whiteboard by operating room staff, errors can be introduced on the whiteboard during the transcription process. Moreover, anytime a change occurs relating to information that is currently presented on the whiteboard (e.g., the arrival or departure of medical personnel), the whiteboard must be manually updated by hospital staff in order to remain accurate.